Cancer therapy has conventionally been accomplished by surgical reduction of a tumor mass and subsequent chemo- and/or radiotherapy. This strategy can reduce the tumor and, in less advanced stages, often results in complete remission. Unfortunately, the prognosis for more advanced tumors has changed little over the past 50 years and a significant proportion of cancer-related deaths are caused by subsequent metastases. New prophylactic and therapeutic treatments are needed to combat the increasing occurrence of cancer.
Over 1 million people are diagnosed with breast cancer each year worldwide and more than 400,000 people die of breast cancer each year. It is estimated that one in eight women will be diagnosed with breast cancer at some point in her lifetime. Preventing the development of breast cancer could have significant health and economic benefits for all individuals. Billions of dollars would be saved if people did not need to receive expensive cancer-related surveillance and therapeutic interventions. New approaches for the prevention and treatment of breast cancer are needed.